Chain Hearts
by Traviesak1
Summary: His soft touches were illegal, his kisses smooth like chocolate, and his words only meant for her. How can someone forget the perfect night stand, went the perfect man was sitting there in front of her, she was trapped by his golden eyes. He was prohibitive in every way, he was her headmaster. Alice x Shun.
1. Chapter 1: The Headmaster

**I****'****m writing a new story****,**** called Hidden Lovers. I hope you all like it. Don't worry****,**** I****'****ll ****still ****continue my ****other ****two stories****. ****Enjoy! This chapter was proofread by Innocent Diamond.**

* * *

**I do not own Bakugan or its characters. I only own this plot****. ****:)**

* * *

**Hidden Lovers**

**Chapter 1: The Head Master**

A young woman put on her jacket as the cold breeze blew through her long orange hair and on her skin. It was July, but the climate and weather were much off. She pushed open the door of the town bar. The smell of smoke and alcohol traveled up her small nose. She took a seat at the bar counter, where she had her eyes fixed on the bartender. He slowly poured some clear liquid in a small glass. He gave her a killer smile, but the young woman rolled her eyes.

_All men are the same._

She noticed a tag on his white shirt, "Dylan..." she read, admiring the name. The man had shiny gray hair and green eyes.

"You want something to drink?" he man asked, giving her a small grin.

"Just a shot of your best tequila."

"Tequila? Hmm." He poured a glass for her slowly and asked, "Problems on your mind?"

She untied her scarf from her neck and unbuttoned her coat, placing both on the seat next to her. "Love problems." she answer, reaching for the glass in the bartender's hand.

"I'm all ears." Dylan answered as he wiped some empty glasses dried.

"My long-term boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. It was the weekend of my eighteenth birthday. I was supposed to leave for a vacation in Paris, but on the day of my trip, I lost my flight and had to leave _next _morning. So I called my boyfriend, but he didn't answer. I went to his house later and found him in the bed with my best friend."

"What the hell?! What kind of friends you have?" he remarked, clicking his tongue in disappointment. The young woman finished her last sip of tequila.

Tomorrow was the first day of training at her dance intuition, it was a bad that she decided to party the day before. Memories of her ex-boyfriend with her best friend flooded her head. An old boom box filled her ears with music.

"I can't do anything about it." She looked at the people around. Some were talking, others were drinking, but none were singing. The young woman let the song finish and ordered another drink.

"Want company?" a male voice asked. At this point in her life, she didn't care about anything. She turned around and was face-to-face with the warmest pair of honey-brown eyes she had ever seen against his jet black hair. The man was handsome in every way: well-toned abs outlined by his white shirt, chiseled chin, and light-colored skin.

"You know what? Yes, I sure do." Suddenly, she pressing her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. The coldness of the night was going away as she felt heat rushed inside her body. She knew that once they left the bar, they were heading to his place. "Didn't get your name."

"Shun. Yours?"

"Alice."

"Pretty name and pretty face. I like it."

"Thanks..." she answered sheepishly. Lust filled her eyes and mind as she begin to unzip his leather jacket, while his hand gripped her thigh. His apartment was huge, but once they stepped out of the car, her lips met his again. Discarded clothes left a trail from the main entrance to his room.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now."Shun whispered, moving toward the bed. He pinned her onto the wall and kissed along the groove of her neck, while Alice left deep scratch marks on his nape as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She sighed and enjoy the view, but she also thought deeply about this moment. Alice was going to lose her virginity to an unknown but handsome man. Everyday, she nagged about saving herself for marriage, and she now she was going to throw everything in one single night. Once it's started, there's no turning back. All Alice could do was close her eyes as she continued and remembered this perfect one night stand.

**1 Month Later**

Sweat covered her forehead, as Alice fixed her eyes on the white board ahead. The broken air conditioner rumbled across the whole room through complaining voices as she tried to focus on the teacher's lesson. It around August, and the temperature was extremely high. Alice wiped the sweat again, and a few sprinkles landed on her paper.

"Shut up." she grumbled, loud enough for the others to hear.

"If it isn't Alice, teacher's pet." a female voice taunted from the back.

"Just shut up, Fabia." Alice saw her worst enemy, Fabia Sheen, trying to suppress her. She was captain of the ballet, team which mean Fabia could boss Alice all around.

"Say it to my face."

Alice stood up and pushed her chair in. She stormed across the room until she was face-to-face with Fabia. "I'm sick and tired of you always trying to get under my skin."

"You think you can run the school, but you have been only here a few weeks." Fabia argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not like you, for your information. I don't sleep with the popular boys and expect ranking." Alice grinned. "That's a fact, by the way." The class all cheered for Alice.

"Bitch." Fabia yelled, grabbing the young woman's orange hair. Alice pushed her off and kicked Fabia's shin with her own legs. Fabia fell on the cold floor, and Alice prevented her from getting up. "Get off me, you bitch!"

Fabia threw a few punches and kicks at Alice, who dodged most of them. Eventually, the teachers realized and called backup as they broke up the fight. "Take them to the office." a female teacher said.

Alice tugged on her arm and broke it free. Her male gym teacher walked her to the main office. All she did was say the truth and expressed her opinion. "Why did you it?" her gym teacher asked.

"Fabia is not the best classmate in class. She was annoying me, so I walked up to her and told her sincerely and honestly that I didn't like what she was doing. Then she pulled my hair, so I kicked her in self-defense, but every other attack came from her. That is the absolutely truth." After that, Alice grabbed and flipped through a magazine on the coffee table, satisfied with proving her point.

"I heard many rumors of that young woman." The gym teacher said.

"Good, because she thinks she's the ruler of the school."

Soon, Fabia came out with a grin spread wide on her face," Good luck, loser."

Alice sighed and made a ruffle in the carpet with her foot, enough for Fabia to trip. "I guess someone else needs the luck."

Fabia clenched her fist and tried to launch it at Alice but was stopped by the gym teacher. "Fabia, enough! Alice, you may go in Alice."

Alice sighed and entered the headmaster office. The office was big, with burgundy carpets, ivory curtains, white bookshelves, and mahogany desks and chairs She sat in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, where he had his back turn to her. Alice had heard a few rumors about the headmaster, who was a young man with a proclaim nice body. She push those thoughts away and focus on the seat in front.

"Alice Gehabich." he finally spoke. A deep sensual voice came from behind the chair.

"Yes, sir?" Alice ran her fingers on the name plate titled Shun Kazami. _Shun__...where have I heard that name before?_

The chair slowly turn around, and Alice scooted back and waited to see his face. She was met with the same pair of honey-brown eyes she saw before. His handsome face stared at her with confusion. Alice's heart beat really fast.

_I __can't believe __slept with my headmaster._

* * *

**Any comments, suggestion, and reviews are**** always ****welcome. Thanks people.**


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

**Dear readers, this is a raw version any mistakes will be fix. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**Reviews Shout-Out:**

**Luna: Thanks for your review, I am glad you find it cool**

**Flora: I am sorry to hear that my story will be boring.**

**Ana: Thanks for your review.**

**atractive-girl: Thanks for your review.**

**Darkventus: Shun wants Alice, I hope everything goes well.**

**AliceGI: It's okay and I am glad you like it.**

**Princessalice: I wanted to show a different side of Alice.**

**strong37: Thanks for your review.**

**Nintails: So glad to hear that you love it.**

**magnax10: What will Shun do?**

**angles15: Thanks for your review.**

**Wordinikusd: thanks you and I am glad you love my story.**

**Sakurahealed: I am glad you love it.**

**olimpians17: Thanks for your review.**

**restless205: Poor Shun and Alice.**

**lamoudani51: Thanks for your review.**

**Persephonemfy: Suspend, chapter 2 is here.**

**Underword: I bring you chapter 2.**

**Christwriter: Poor Alice.**

**Amoncgods: I am glad you are exciting about the story.**

**Hinamarid" Chapter 2.**

**Zeldadeparture: I wonder too.**

**Karahorehown: Why did the man had to be so hot? Poor Alice.**

**harmonia20: I am glad you love it,**

**Starmania: I am glad you enjoy it.**

**Talia: Thanks**

**Innocent Diamond: Alice's friends are just backstabbers. How come and what is your favorite? **

**Guest: Thanks and I love Alice x Shun.**

**Strikedeathkd53019: Thanks, I am so glad you love it.**

**Flopi216: Hay Alice, pobre. Es el maestro. Gracias.**

**Natalia Erica: Yes, I do too.**

**Angeldarkus: Gracias, me agrada que te gusto.**

**Chapter 2: Detention**

"Head Master." She repeat once more, as she absorb the new information. She could clearly see the night, she had met, his golden eyes lustful as they stared her.

"Ms. Alice." She heard her name coming out of his mouth, sounding like smooth jazz. Her eyes focus on him once more, her words died in her throat.

"I didn't know." She respond staring back at him.

He was confused at first, but then he realized what she meant, "Me either." He respond grabbing a yellow folder from one of the cabinet.

"_I slept with my headmaster."_ She said again, reality was a sad thing. The perfect stranger was here standing in front of her.

"Do you regret it?" His voice barely audible, it was like he was afraid of being heard by someone.

"No." She responded looking down at her hands. She heard chair noises and look up to see him coming toward her.

"Me neither." He respond once more grabbing her chin. She gently push his hand away, and turn her face away from his gaze.

"Please, let's leave it in the past, we were strangers back then." She answer, she kept her vision on the ground. She didn't dare meet his golden eyes, afraid of those warm eyes.

"Ms. Alice, I heard of the conflict you had with Ms. Fabia." Shun said taking a sit on his leather chair. Alice composed herself, and try to forget about him as a lover.

"Yes sir." She respond.

"I check your background, perfect graded student, community service, perfect attendance, and no delinquent records. Since, your records is perfect, I will make an exception, you will have detention with me all these week." Shun said as he wrote down on a slip.

"Yes sir." She said once more, reaching for the white paper.

She walked to the door and sighed as she turn the knot.

_How can I survive detention, if the man that made me feel like a real woman, is going to be there too?_

Alice slowly walked to the cafeteria, from what she had heard, Fabia was suspend for the rest of the week. She found an empty bench outside the lunchroom. Her friends came out with lunch trays in their hands.

"Hey Alice." The young woman heard her blue-haired friend said, as she got closer.

"Runo, Julie, Mira." She knowledge them as they got closer.

"Hey Alice." Mira and Julie said in unison, and then all four girls bust out laughing.

"Is something wrong, Alice?" Runo asked, she grab a carrot and munch on it.

"No, it is just that I had detention for the rest of the week." Alice answer.

"We can stay with you." Mira commented, she grabbed her soda and opened it.

"No, it's okay. I have to stay with the headmaster." Alice respond, she grabbed the piece of paper and show it to her friends, "we can meet up Friday."

"Shopping." Julie happily chirped.

Alice dragged her feet as she made her away cross to the main office, she was looking forward to shopping with her friends, but right now her head was focus on detention with the headmaster.

She knocked a few times, until she heard the same voice that make feel the most sinfully things that night. Alice turned the handle and entered the room slowly, afraid of seeing his handsome face.

"Yes sir." She said, as she stand in front of him. He had a set a keys in his hand and his phone on the other.

"Follow me." He simple replied, standing up from the leather seat. Alice follow the black haired man, as he walked pass empty hallways. Alice found herself nervous as they walked away from the people. She mentally told herself that they were in school, not in a hotel.

"We are here." He said, standing in front of the door, he insert the key and unlock the door. It was an old room, fill with mirrors, and a stage.

"What are we going to do here?" Alice asked, placing the strap of her bag, upper on her shoulder.

"Clean the room." Shun simply said, walking across the room, he grabbed one broom and mop.

"We, right?" Alice asked, placing her bag down.

"We, no you." Shun said, handling her the broom.

Alice reached for the broom and brushed his large soft hand.

"I can't clean this by myself." Alice complained, sweeping some of the dusty.

"You have all week." Shun said, taking a place on the stage.

"_I have all week."_ She thought, as she clean one of the mirror.

Alice grabbed the soap formula and spread it on another mirror, she gaze at the man sitting on the back. He had his back against the wall with his eyes closed. He was handsome and young, but Alice couldn't afford to get kick out of the school, because of a simple one night stand. She clean the rest of the mirrors and started on the last one.

"Alice." She heard him say, she look up from the mirror and fix her eyes on his.

"Do you drink often?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Alice replied, wiping the last space of the glass.

"What were you doing at the bar?" He asked, trying to understand her.

"The same thing you was doing there, drinking a shot." She respond, grabbing the broom once more.

"You seem lonely." He simply said, standing up.

"Lonely, you thought I was lonely, just because I kiss you." Alice said, her eyes flare up.

"No, I could see it in your eyes." Shun walked closer to the place where she was sweeping.

Her breath hitched in her throat, as he moved closer to her, "I could see it in the way I touched you and how you respond to my touch."

His lips were inches away. Alice lick her dry lips and stared at his lips. He moved rapidly and walked to the door, "closed the door behind you, darling." He said, exiting the classroom.

Alice felt how much her heartbeat had pace up. She dropped the broom and tried to focus on what she was doing. The red-haired grab her phone from her pocket and stare at the time, it was nearly 4:30.

"_I don't think I can survive detention." _Alice thought, as she saw her headmaster leave, from the window.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Seduction

**Thanks for the support and reviews. Enjoy!**

**Review-Shout:**

**AliceGI: I bring you chapter 3.**

**Innocent Diamond: So, you dance? Yeah, hip-hop is an upbeat dance. You have to go fast to catch up with the music. I think Shun will pull his strings.**

**Kaaye: Thanks and I know right. Team Alice/Shun.**

**BASMA19.98: A rate M story, would sound nice, maybe in the future, I am not really a pro in write limes or lemon. Thanks for the advice thought. Yes, she will and thanks. **

**Flopi216: Gracias y si verdad, Shun es travieso.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Seduction**

Alice added a few slices of banana to her cold cereal and processed to eat it. Today, she had another day of detention. All morning, she was debating what to wear to detention, at the end she settle for skinny jeans, and a black tee. She dropped the plate in the sink and grabbed her bag from the chair and walked to the door. She lock it behind her and walked to her car.

"_Another fun day at attention." _She thought bitterly, as she climbed into her old car.

The ride was silence, filled with the sound of the car's motor and the ac working to the fullest. Alice swag her hair back to keep it from getting in her face. She parked the car in an empty space. Once the engine was turn off, she climb off and lock it behind her.

Shun was near the main entrance, welcoming students as they processed by. He spotted Alice, getting out from her car and walking toward him.

"Good morning, Ms. Alice." He said, as she slowly pass by him.

"Morning, _**headmaster**_." She said, adding emphasis to the title.

"Meet me at my office in 30 minutes." He replied, walking away before she could say no.

Alice drag herself to the headmaster's office. He was seating on one of his office couches.

"You needed me?" She asked, dropping her bag in one of his chair.

"Yes, I need you to help finish cleaning the room. Can you do it during your free period?" He asked, eyeing her outfit.

"Yeah, can I make up for my detention during those hours?" She asked

"Nope, I will count it as extra credit though and your record will still be perfect." He explained, rising from his seat.

Alice grabbed her bags and gave him a last glance before walking out, she walked straight to her first class.

"You must be Alice." She heard someone say beside her.

"Yeah, I am." She respond quickly, looking at the person beside her. It was a guy with short grey hair.

"I am Ren." He said, extending his hand toward her.

"I heard about you, Fabia's boyfriend." She quickly respond, debating whether to shake his hand or not. She gave him a quick hand shake.

"We broke-up. And I heard how you stood up to her." Ren explained.

"Yeah, and now I better now." She respond, walking toward her classroom,

"Wait!" Ren said, grabbing her arm. She stopped on her tracks and allowed him to speak.

"Here is my number." He finally said.

Alice wasn't looking for a relationship especially coming from her worst enemy boyfriend.

"No, thanks." Alice said.

Ren was about to replied, when someone intruded them.

"Mr. Ren, I don't think you should be walking in the hallways during class time." Shun said, from behind them.

"I am going sir." Ren said, and quickly placing the paper in Alice's hand.

Ren left and Alice allowed the paper to fall on the floor.

"Ah, a secret admirer, I presume." Shun said, reaching for the paper.

"He is not my type." Alice respond, watching as he scan the paper carefully.

"So, you have a type?" Shun asked, tossing the unwanted paper on the trash bin.

"Yes, and it's not him." Alice watched as the paper landed inside the trash.

"Watch-out Ms. Alice, I won't like to scary your admirers away." Shun whispered, enough for her to hear.

Alice sighed as she watch the headmaster leave. _This man was dangerous._

Study hours came faster than expected and Alice drag herself to the empty classroom. All morning long, she was thinking about the headmaster. He was sinfully handsome and well-build. Alice finally arrived and knock on the door a few times.

"Come in." She heard the husky voice of the headmaster. Alice swallow and turn the knob. Inside, was the headmaster cleaning off a mirror.

"Glad, you could make it." He respond, a small smirk hanging on his face.

"Like, I had a choice." Alice respond, dropping her bags near the door.

"You want another week of detention." Shun said, placing down the rag on the wooden counter.

"No, of course not." Alice turned her head. She reached for the dirty rag, when Shun did the same.

"Sorry." Alice muttered, she retreated her hand back and looked for another rag.

Shun pointed to a bucket full of water and rags. Alice walked toward it and retreat one.

"How long have to live her?" Shun asked.

"About two month." Alice respond, "How old are you?"

"22." Shun explained, he walked to the back of the room, and cleaned off an old boom box.

Her eyes widened, as he respond.

_He is young._ She thought. A few seconds later, she heard a song playing.

Alice focus more on the job than the song.

"Dance." She heard the headmaster say.

The song was it will rain, by Bruno Mars.

She placed her hands in his, and allowed him to lead. The room was quiet and it was nothing, but her and him. No one was there to witness their movements.

Shun pressed her closer and inhale the sweet aroma of sugar candy apple. It smell wonderful.

They dance to the rhythm of the music, enjoying each other. His and her face were inches apart. Alice stop breathing and lick her lips. Shun's lips were inviting, dragging her into his seduction. He pressed his lips to hers. Alice let him control her. His skillful tongue explorer her mouth, her body pressed to his. Soon, Alice felt the coldness of the wall against her back. His mouth lefts hers and went to attack her neck. Alice's bury her hands inside the soft texture of his hair.

The bell rung creating a distraction for both of them. Alice dropped her legs which were anchor around his waist. Both tried to catch their breath. His eyes were closed and his forehead pressed against hers.

"We can't do this." She whispered quietly.

He pressed his lips to her, to shut her off.

Alice tried to hold a soft moan that wanted to escape.

"I have to go." She mumbled and escape from him. Fixing her bag and hair, she walked outside to her class.

"_What am I doing?"_ She thought, "_He is my headmaster, not the hot boy in my class."_

Shun walked back to his office.

"_What am I doing?" _He thought, "_She is my student, not the hot girl at the bar."_

* * *

**Any reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Feeling

**Thanks for all the support. Enjoy!**

**Review Shout-Outs:**

**AliceGI: Thanks, I am glad you love it.**

**Kaaye: Yes, I love happy endings. I want to start from lust to love.**

**Flopi216: Ahi si, pero yo quiero que este juntos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Bakugan or its character. I only own the plot and any original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Feeling**

Alice dropped her bags down on her couch. She was very tired from cleaning the classroom. She walked to her room, to get her clothes change. All the sweeping and mopping made them dirty. She careless through her pants and shirt in the hamper. The red-haired pick blue simple shorts and a grey tank top. As, she return back to the kitchen, she fix herself something to eat. Her mind replay the kiss from earlier. It was simple amazing. Of course, she knew this kiss couldn't happen again. He was her headmaster, a very handsome. She dropped the ingredients into the pot and begin to cook.

Shun dropped the file on his folder. He was debating whether to go see her or not. He didn't need her address because it was already in the folder in his hands.

He flip open the folder and stared at the address carefully. What was he thinking? When he messed around when women, it was only a one night stand, not finding ways to see her again. He groaned in frustration and closed the file and placed it back in his cabinet. The black-haired man stood up, grab his keys and made his way toward the exit.

Alice finished eating her meal and dropped the dishes in the dishwater. In a few minutes, she was going to practice, her free-style dancing. It was a routine, she had to set up from class. She allowed the dishes to wash. Boosting up her IPod and speaker, she begin to dance. It was a set of steps which involved a mixture of hip-hop, pop, and tango. She wanted something original and her mixture was the perfect thing. She noticed her steps in the big mirror. She looked like a beautiful creation. She perfected her dance moves over and over.

The black sky was full of sparkles, which made it shine. Shun grabbed his headphones and allowed the music to pump in his ears. He walked back to his house, when he spotted a familiar face. He saw Alice dancing. It was a very original type of dance. He watch her carefully, as she moved to the type of beats. Her feet moved perfectly. He clapped her amazing work.

"Bravo." He said, walking out from the woods.

"What are you doing here in the park?" Alice asked in confusion.

"The same as you." He replied, taking out his ear buds.

"Dancing?" She asked, confusion on her face.

"No, relaxing." He response. He placed the earphones in his pocket and moved toward her.

Alice set her earphones and phone in her pocket and moved to take a seat on the bench. Shun follow behind and took a seat on the bench beside her.

A warm gently breeze play with each other hairs.

Alice looked straight ahead, staring at the beautiful colorful foundation.

Shun looked straight ahead and then turn his head to face Alice. The wind gently blowing her loose pieces of hair.

"Alice, I don't know what happen to me today." He simple said. He saw the red-haired turn and face him. Her eyes fill with confusion.

"Me either, I let passion get the best of me." Alice admitted, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She spare him a second glance and turned around to face the foundation again.

"I can't stay away from you." Shun confessed," I tried, but your body chained my body that night."

"I can't either. I want to not think about you." Alice replied. Shun grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"I don't want to stop this." He whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Alice allowed her lips to move with his. It was illegal, but her body craving him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"I don't want to let you go." He said, dropping a few kisses on her neck.

"But you are my headmaster." She response, breathless.

"In the outside world, we will be strangers sharing a bed." He answer.

Alice hesitate and look straight into his beautiful golden eyes that shine with lust.

"I have one rule, no love." She replied and latch her lips to his.

Shun entered Alice's house. He was impressed at her nice house. Full of trophies, music albums, posters, and old music players. A big speaker set at the corner, where a small stage was set. He took a seat on the couch and saw her entered the kitchen. There was a fresh smell to her home.

"You thirsty?" He heard the young woman said.

"Yeah." He replied, grabbing the remote from the table and turning it on.

Alice dropped a few ice cubes in the cup and pour some whiskey in it. She couldn't believe what she was doing, have a sexual relationship with her headmaster. She never thought, she would be having a friends with benefit thing and especially not with her headmaster. All her life, she thought she would be dating guys that you was in love with, but love wasn't meant for her. She can't get hurt if she doesn't love the other person. No feelings attachment to the other one.

"Here you go." She mumbled, passing her drink to Shun.

"Ah, thanks." He response after taking a sip.

"Do you have family?" Alice asked, taking a seat on the love chair.

"I only have my grandfather, my parents died three years ago." Shun response taking a sip of the cold whiskey.

"I see. I am sorry for your lost." Alice admitted as she took a sip of her plain orange juice.

"Thanks, it was a car accident. I have lived with my grandfather since and what about you?" Shun asked.

"I have both of my parents. They live in Tokyo." Alice replied.

"Tokyo, what made you come all the way here to Yokohama?" Shun asked.

"Long story." She replied.

"I have all night and no plans to leave." Shun answer, he placed his feet on the table coffee.

"I moved from Tokyo because my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I guess I needed a change in environment and I wanted nothing to do with them. She was a trader along with him. They have being fooling around behind my back." Alice explained.

"Ah, I see, heartbreak." Shun grabbed the glass and finish his drink.

"I don't want anything with love." Alice confessed.

"I can't afford you what I don't believe in, but I can afford you raw passion." Shun stated and watch her reaction.

"I don't want love." Alice said, she stood up and sat on his legs, both of legs dangling on each side of his.

"I want the same perfect one night stand over and over again."

Shun stood up and carried her to her bedroom. He couldn't say that he was going to make love to her because that was a lie, it was a night full of passion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
